Today's the Day
by Invader Sah
Summary: It’s a cold, rainy day and at least below 10. But that doesn’t matter. Not even the rain can dampen my mood. Because today’s the day. FINISHED!


_What's this:gasp: It's…an Animal Crossing Fanfiction:shocked: Yes, I decided to do one, based off my feelings for a certain someone on that game._

_Dedicated to you my beloved Bob! _

Yuko: …your in love with a purple cat wearing a dress

_Oh shut up --_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing. It and all it's characters (Except Karin) belong to Nintendo. Karin's my character on the game**

--------------------------------

Today's the day.

It's a cold, rainy day and at least below 10. But that doesn't matter. Not even the rain can dampen my mood.

Because today's the day.

Today I'll win the heart of my dearest beloved, and this time I won't stumble over my own feet and wind up saying something stupid like 'What's up?'

No, today things will be perfect. I have it all planned out. My dress is done, made by my own professional hands (though some credit can be offered to the Able sisters), my bag of fruits all hand picked wait to be eaten, and my letter is written perfectly.

Yes, today's the day.

Humming merrily I exit my house, bid my Gyro a happy farewell and bound off in search of the one whom owns my heart.

Usually the trip would ware me down, tire me out and leave my feet aching. He lives in Acre F-1, all the way on the other side of the town. But that doesn't discourage me.

No, because today's the day.

Finally after what seems like forever I arrive at his house. Reaching out I get ready to knock…but my eyes land on the note.

'Not here right now. Gone walking'

Alright, that's okay! I'll just have to go looking for him. I won't let that put me down even though my beautiful dress is drenched through and my shoes as covered in mud.

Today's the day.

Setting off, I head for the nearest house. "Hey Kiki!" I call and the cat turns to blink at me, her eyes so much like a kitten gazing at me questioningly.

"Yes Karin?" She asked in that innocent voice of hers and I beam, clutching my bag to my chest.

"Have you seen Bob?" The name slides off my tongue like honey and I shiver, wanting desperately to saver the taste. But alas it's already gone.

A smile appears on her face and she nods, pleased to be able to offer assistance. "He went to Tom Nooks to pick up a couch he ordered."

"Thank you!" Without another word I hurry off. Toms…that's so far away. But that's okay.

After all, today's the day.

Mud sprays as I run, drenching my legs and dress even more but I don't care. There! The once small shop, now a mall, comes into view and I quicken my pace even more. And there he is!

"Bob!" I call and instantly he turns to stare at me, his eyes seeming to pierce my soul.

A look of delight appears on his face, warming my chilled bones. "Karin! What are you doing out here in the rain?" He questions. It warms me; always so concerned!

"Ah…well, I wanted to…uh…" Here it comes! The moment I've been waiting for! "Do you need anything?"

No! I feel like hitting myself. Why did I say that!? Why!? But it almost seems worth it as his smile widens.

"Now that you mention it…I made some clothes for Kiki. Do you think you could bring it to her?" Without hesitation I nod; anything to make him happy. He hands me the clothes and I'm off. If I run this errand quickly, I might have time to tell him.

"Kiki!" Again she turns at the sound of my voice, blinking warmly before smiling her adorable cat smile.

"Oh! Hello again Karin! Did you find him?" She asks sweetly and I nod, producing the clothes. Her face lights up. "Is this from Bob? It's beautiful! Let me try them on!"

In a spin and a whirl of sparkles she changes. The dress makes her look even cuter; a bright pink with a dark pink heart imprinted on the front. She gazes at me with wide, questioning eyes. "Does it look good?" She asks hopefully and again I nod.

"Yes, very." I reply sincerely and her whole face lights up with delight.

"I don't have any Bells on me, but you can have my old clothes if you want." Again that hopeful light appears and there's no way I can resist. Anyone would be forced to obey her with that adorable expression. So much like a kitten!

"I'd love to have them." With a squeal of delight she hands them over, and I waste no time in donning them. "Thanks a lot Kiki! But I have to get going!"

"Of course! Give my thanks to Bob please!" Nodding quickly I run off again. My entire body seems to have gone numb from the cold, but I don't care.

Today's still the day.

This time he's the first to see me, and he greets me with a smile. "Well hello again Karin! Your just everywhere today aren't you?"

I nod enthusiastically. "Bob, I was…wondering if I could talk to you about something?" Yes! I managed to do it! All I need to do now is tell him.

"Of course! But first….did Kiki like my gift?" Something about that question makes me deflate a little, but I answer non the less.

"Oh yes, she loved it." I reassure him and a glow appears in his eyes. Happy, proud, and…

My heart stops and suddenly everything makes sense. Why he always send me on missions to deliver things to Kiki, how his expression lights up whenever he talks about her…

"Good. What is it you wanted to tell me?" He asks sweetly, and my mind screams at me. I love you! But no…it would be unfair to say that now.

"Ah…nothing." I gaze at my feet, hands clenching the bag clutched to my chest. "Just….you should tell Kiki how you feel."

Confusion appears on his beautiful face, but it quickly vanishes and he gives a small laugh. "Nothing gets past you does it?"

I shake my head, trying to stop my tears from falling. "Very little." We both have a good laugh at that, though mine sounds a considerable amount more forced. "You should go and tell her Bob…hesitate to long and you may lose your chance." Like I lost mine…I don't want you to go through what I am right now.

Bob blushes slightly before nodding. "Yeah…I think I will! Thanks Karin!" Without another word he's gone, splashing himself with mud as eagerly as I had done.

For a long moment I stand there, the rain pounding uselessly against my already drenched body.

Today was supposed to be the day….The letter and bag of fruits slips unheeded from my grasp, splashing in a puddle of mud. Tears finally escaped down my face, but I don't sob.

Guess I hesitated to long.

---------------------------------

_There you have it! A depressing Animal Crossing fanfiction. Lovely. This is actually sort of based of real life. In the game I pretend Karin (My character) is deeply in love with Bob. But he's ALWAYS asking for me to give stuff to Kiki! Go figure!_

Yuko: ….Do I even have to comment on your bad writing skills anymore?

_I hate you --_

_R&R everyone! As always! I actually have a sort of sequel to this…I'll update it as soon_


End file.
